Power Rangers The Wrath of Daystar Chapter 1
by Tainted Infinity
Summary: A Power rangers fan-fiction with a darker scenario and more adult themes. This is an image of what might have happened if the child hood heroes of so many children had failed. This is not intended to bash the show, I love it to this day this day.


They came like a plague over running the earth in only three days the beings known as the Entari their leader Daystar so bent on the destruction of everything that he could hold no compassion in him for anything. Only the power rangers had stood in his way, and in a fight which saw each of them make the ultimate sacrifice they had fallen. The earth had been over run its greatest heroes slain the remnants of their once mighty MegaZord on display like a trophy in Daystars great square a symbol of his dominance over the human race.

This had all been more than ten years ago Tye had been eight years old then. He could remember the panic the alarms every one had fled he never learned what had happened to his parents but he could guess they had been forced into slavery or killed just like all the other that were captured by Daystars men, but what he remembered most of all about that day was Tom he had come out of nowhere like a hero of legend they had been just about to grab him when he had intervened annihilating the guys who had been chasing him.

From that moment on for a time Tom took care of him those were his happiest memories Tom had taught him to defend himself and always told him stories of the Power Rangers and the good they stood for he had been raised on the ideals of good. He remembered his sixteenth birthday when tom had given him two things. A watch he could never quiet figure out and an artifact he said it had belonged to a ranger long before their destruction, yet it held no power it was sort of square like in shape with a bit of a rounding at the edges and in its center was a slot as if something had gone there once the slot was in the shape of a circle and the indent of something almost like a leaf could be seen inside the depression. He had bid that he never try to use it no matter what telling him it could kill him but that he keep it to remember the good for which it once stood.

Three months after that his life changed forever. They had been hiding in an abandoned factory for a while when the Entari showed up and with them they brought Daystar. He had seen it Tom had fought like a man possessed as if a deep seated anger drove him and told him to run while he could but he had hidden he had watched. Something about a women the one Tom would never talk about Daystar had killed her he remembered the emotion on Toms face the fury. Yet Daystar had been too much for him and in the end.. In the end he had run away before he could see the end he did not want to watch Tom die.. The only family he had ever known.

Tye shook his head as if he had come out of a dream staring up at the emperor's monument of destruction the once metallic shell of the MegaZord burned black behind the glass imprisonment. Some said there were still bodies inside but he doubted it. He was sitting on the ruined top of one of the near by buildings, for someone who lived on earth he was fairly healthy medium muscular build slightly tanned skin five foot eleven tall for most of the mal nourished people of earth. Tom had taught him how to survive. His blond hair was pulled back tightly against his scalp with a piece of leather and he wore a black cloak over a pair of tattered pants. He had to get out of here though the Entari liked to move at night and the sun would be going down soon.

He was just about to jump down when he heard something that caught his attention. The sound of someone running, that had to be what it was wait it was a girl? He crept close to the edge of the building and looked down. She was dressed in rags but surprisingly fit he guessed about five foot eight black hair showing from beneath her hood as she ran, and … Necrox … he recognized him one of Daystars lackeys a dangerous one he could see the glinting edges of his black stone armor beneath his cloak and he had a whole lot of Daywraiths Daystars foot soldiers their black armor glinting in the retreating sunlight. The closest thing he could use to describe them was just plain ugly they looked like nights in some old book that had been left in the sun to long a shriveled up, their bodies underneath their armor and helmets what you could see seemed fragile and black as ash. Yet he knew better he knew how strong they were. Who was this girl and why were they after her? She must have done something bad if they were pushing it and coming out before the sun was all the way down. He looked down watching her run for a minute and then stood up to leave it wasn't his job to get killed for her. Yet something stopped him, a question which struck him a lot in life what would Tom have done?

The next thing he knew he was doing the stupidest thing he had ever done. He jumped from the top of the building sucking in as much air as he could and releasing it in a massive Saiya he called it that for the sound it made him make. Tom had taught him to do this to increase the oxygen flow to his body and mind. His foot connected with Necrox Driving him back and he landed squarely between the girl and Necroxes oncoming men. They stopped but he imagined it was more from fear than amusement it had felt like kicking stone when he had hit that guy. He could handle the Daywraiths but if Necrox got his hands on him he was in for it. He spoke honestly with a confidence he didn't feel. "Hey Necrox why not pick on someone your own size for a change?"

Unfortunately his reward was just what he'd asked for as Necrox raised his sword and he was charged by the Daywraiths. He spun right as one was coming in kicking it solid in the chest shattering the dark ruby situated there and it vanished then left with a back kick as another one fell his punch at the third one wasn't so lucky as it caught his first bit when it tried to pull him down he used the leverage to shoot himself over its head and take it out with a kick from behind and to the side. He knew better than to mess with these things though. He flipped backward landing on a pile of rubble and drew the old blaster Tom had given him opening fire on them and making quick work of them. That left him face to face with the scariest thing he had ever faced in his life.

Necrox couldn't believe his luck, the girl and this brat Daystar had been after for ages it irritated him that he had so easily defeated his Daywraiths but that just meant he had to get his hands dirty drawing his sword he charged the brat. This would make the emperor very pleased with him he had been searching for the boy to retrieve a certain artifact in his possession for some time now it was the last piece in a puzzle of power the boy could never imagine.

Tye knew he had no place to run he looked back at the girl and in a very out of breath tone spoke " get out of here while you have the chance" He was rewarded alright when she turned tail and ran for all her life was worth. In the next instant he was rolling away as a sword swept passed him which was likely aimed to kill him. Ok now all he had to do was defeat something he had no chance in hell of defeating what had he gotten himself into?

(Alright guys that's all I have for now feel free to leave comments and even suggestions I don't mind.)


End file.
